Hugo
Hugo Andore is a combatant that first appeared in the video game series, Final Fight, and later in the Street Fighter series. He first started out as a villain and as a member of the Mad Gear gang in the Final Fight series. However, after his defeat at the hands of Mike Haggar, and leaving the Mad Gear Gang, Hugo swore he would defeat the Mayor in a rematch and joined several World Warrior tournaments with his partner Poison in order to become number one. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hugo vs Bane * Hugo VS Reinhardt (Abandoned) * Marduk VS. Hugo With Poison * Hugo & Poison Vs Ferra & Torr (Completed) * Heavy and Medic vs Poison and Hugo With the Street Fighter-verse * Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat vs. Tekken * Street Fighter-verse VS Tekken-verse 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Aganos * Andre the Giant * Big the Cat * Chang Koehan (King of Fighters) * Fezzik * Rock * Goro With Poison * Hugo and Poison vs Junkrat and Roadhog Death Battle Info * Name: Hugo Andore * Height: 7'10" * Weight: 440lbs * Nationality: Germany * Birthdate: May 19th * Friends with Poison * Former member of the Mad Gear Gang * Loves potatoes, hot dogs, and Chinese food Fighting Style * Pro Wrestling Moves * Monster Lariat Strengths * Very strong attacks with large range * Signature "Clap" can break fireball projectiles * Many moves gain super armor Weaknesses * Slow in comparison to other fighters * Lacks projectiles * Not very smart and is rather slow witted ** Hates complex decisions *Despite being a professional wrestler, Hugo lacks the veteran wrestling skills. **Relies more on pure size and strength versus technique. Feats * Lifted an 18-Wheeler Truck * One of very few people to get hit by Ryu's Shin Shoryuken technique and keep fighting * Defeated a large group of thugs on his own *Arguably stronger than Zangief Trivia * At 7'10, Hugo is currently the second largest Street Fighter character ** Abigail recently beat the record at a whopping 8'0" * Has a fondness for potatoes * Based off of legendary wrestler Andre the Giant Gallery Street Fighter - Hugo Andore as seen in the first Final Fight game.png|Hugo Andore as seen in the first Final Fight game Hugo.png|Hugo HugoStance.gif|Hugo Sprite stance Street Fighter - Hugo UFS Trading Card Game Art by Stan Lau.png|Hugo UFS Trading Card Game Art by Stan Lau Street Fighter - Hugo as seen in Street Fighter X Tekken.png|Hugo as seen in Street Fighter X Tekken Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:European Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Wrestling Combatants